diablofandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Diablo II
Diablo II, la suite du célèbre jeu game Diablo, est un jeu de rôle action de type fantasy et dans un style hack and slash. Sorti sur Microsoft Windows et Mac OS en 2000 et édité par Blizzard Entertainment. Diablo II a été développé par Blizzard North. En Avril 2001, Diablo II est devenu un jeux en ligne parmi les plus connus. Les facteurs majeurs qui ont contribué au succès de Diablo II' comprennet le gameplay particulier du hack and slash et le libre accès à Battle.net. Diablo II peut être joué seul, en multi-joueur par LAN, ou en multi-joueur avec Battle.net, ce dernier étant le plus populaire. Il est aussi devenu le trentième jeux PC le plus vendu. Avec Diablo II, la série Diablo a vendue 17 million d'exemplaire. Le jeu a été concu par Stieg Hedlund, avec les fandateur de Blizzard North David Brevik, Max et Eric Shaefer agissant en tant que chef de projet pour les autres disciplines. Le rôle de production principal a été effectué par Matthew Householder et Bill Roper. Une extension pour Diablo II, Diablo II : Lord of Destruction, est sortie en 2001. Game Play Le joueur joue le rôle d'un héros, combattant les monstres en traversant des terres et donjons de Sanctuaire. L'histoire de Diablo II se déroule en 4 actes. Chacun suit un chemin prédéterminé par des quêtes, bien que certaines quêtes soit facultatives. Chaque acte se termine par la destruction d'un boss, avec laquelle le joueur passe à l'acte suivant. Le combat se passe en temps réel, utilisant une vue de dessus oblique et isométrique. Les joueurs combattent les monstres pour faire gagner en niveau leur personnage et pouvoir gagner de meilleur objets. Diablo II met pleinement en avant le combat, et génère aléatoirement de nombreux monstres, niveaux et objets lâchés par les monstres. La plupart des cartes sont générées aléatoirement. En mode "un joueur", la carte est générée aléatoirement mais reste la même. En multi-joueur, elle est remise à zéro à chaque que le donjon est redémarré. Diablo II permet au joueur de choisir entre cinq classes différentes: le Nécromancien, l'Amazone, le Barbare, la Sorcière et le Paladin. Chaque personnage a ses propres forces et faiblesses et dispose d'un ensemble de compétences différentes à choisirent. De plus les quatre actes ont aussi trois niveaux de difficulté: Normal, Cauchemar, et Enfer. Un personnage doit compéter ces niveaux de difficultés pour débloquer le niveaux suivant. Seul un personnage qui a terminé la difficulté Normal peut jouer en difficulté Cauchemar, et ensuite en difficulté Enfer. Chaque difficulté est un plus grand défi que le dernier, avec des créature plus puissantes et intelligentes, des pénalités d'expérience lors de la mort, et autre défi. Un personnage conserve toutes ses compétences, tout son équipement, etc, entre les niveaux de difficultés, et peut retourner dans les difficultés inférieures à n'importe quel moment. En terminant une fois le niveaux Normal, un joueur peut créer un personnage hardcore. Pour les personnages dit normaux la partie ne se fini pas lorsqu'il meurt, alors qu'un personnage hardcore la partie est terminé lorsqu'il meurt. Diablo II a aussi d'autre nombreuses caractéristiques qui améliore le game play. Le joueur dispose de la possibilité d'engager un mercenaire contrôlé par l'ordinateur, parmi plusieurs, qui suit le joueur et attaque les ennemis proche. A l'occasion, le joueur peut trouver un objet rare, de valeur, ou un objet de set qui devient plus puissant lorsque le et complet est rassemblé. Les objets peuvent être personnalisés en utilisant des châsses et de gemmes, ou transmuté en objets différents en utilisant le cube Horadrim. Réapparition Contrairement à Diablo I, où les monstres restait mort une fois tués, et leur corps restait là où il était tombé pendant toute la partie, si vous sauvegardé et quitté pour revenir plus tard, toutes les créatures tuées reviendront. Même les boss monstres tués pour une quête réapparaitront. C'est plutôt frustrant pour les joueurs perfectionnistes. Le bon côté, cependant, est que les monstres fraichement revenu auront de nouveau des objets, et pourront encore vous rendre riche. Classes de personnages Amazone L'Amazone est orientée sur le combat. Ses compétences sont orientées sur des capacités de protection, sur l'utilisation d'un arc et de flèches, ainsi que sur celle d'une lance et d'un javelot. L'Amazone se rapproche plus d'une Rogue de Diablo: les deux sont particulièrement associées aux arcs, et les deux ont une utilisation équivalente de la force et de la magie. L'Amazone est diffrente dans le sens où elle est adepte des lances et javelots. La classe est vaguement basée sur les amazones de la mythologie. Barbare Le Barbare est un puissant personnage orienté mêlée dans Diablo 2, et le seul personnage capable de porter deux armes. Ses compétences sont divisés sur la maîtrise de diverses armes, sur des cris de guerre, et sur des compétences de combat. Les maîtrises sont purement passives et permet au Barbare de se spécialiser dans différent types d'armes et ainsi de gagner une vitesse naturelle et de la résistance. Ses cris de guerre peuvent améliorer les compétence de lui et son groupe en combat, de réduire les capacités de l'ennemi, d'effrayer l'ennemi et même de causer de leur infliger des dégâts considérables. Les compétences de combat du Barbare sont des attaques qui maximise la force brute, son plus grand atout. Les Barbares, dans Diablo 2, originaires des Hautes terres du nord, où l'acte 5 de l'extension se déroule, et peut aussi être engagé comme mercenaire dans cet Acte. Le Barbare avait été à l'origine conçu pour Hellfire, l'extension de Diablo fait par Sierra Entertainment. Le personnage n'avait pas été intégré dans la version finale mais inclus comme classe caché dans le de Hellfire. Le personnage a la même apparence et parle comme le le Guerrier mais a des statistiques altérées et des capacités différentes. Le Barbare, malgré qu'il soit strictement un personnage de mêlée, peut être très efficace. En mode enfer la résistance naturelle pour tous les personnages baisse et le Barbare est la seule classe qui peut augmenter passivement sa résistance par une compétence. Sorcière La Sorcière se concentre sur des sorts élémentaire à distances dans trois écoles: glace, foudre et feu. Ses sorts de glace peuvent geler et même complètement congelerles ennemis affectés, mais fait moins de dégâts que ceux de foudre ou de feu. Les sorts de foudre peuvent faire beaucoup comme peu de dégâts, tandis que ceux de feu font des dégâts relativement importants. Les sorts Teleport défini la Sorcière, permettant une mobilité plus rapide que les autres personnages. Le point fort de la Sorcière les sorts de dégâts puissantet la vitesse de lancement; sa faiblesse est sa santé faible et la défense, demandant que le joueur fasse attention à se garder à distance des ennemis. Les Sorcières sont, d'après l'histoire, des femmes rebelles qui ont maitrisé les secrets de l'utilisation de la magie des clans de mage de l'est dominés par les hommes. Nécromancien Le Nécromancien est un lanceur de sorts qui s'appuie sur l'invocation des esprits de la mort pour l'aider. Ses compétences se divisent entre les sorts de malédiction, d'invocation, de poison et d'os. Les compétences d'invocations lui permet de ressusciter divers squelettes, golems et autre monstre tués. Cependant, il est à noter qu'à l'exception des golems, toutes les invocations du nécromancien demande des corps de monstres existant. Les compétences de poison et d'os sont les principaux sorts de dégâts du nécromancien. Les compétences d'os permettent aussi de créer des obstacles qui fait du nécromancien un très bon personnage de soutien en multijoueur. Les compétences de malédiction sont une très grande partie de l'arsenal du nécromancien et modifie beaucoup le jeu autant pour le joueur que pour la cible. Paladin Le Paladin est un guerrier religieux combattant pour tout ce qui est bon. Pour le refléter, les aptitudes de combat du Paladin zélé vont des attaques fanatiques aux foudres célestes. Ses aptitudes se divisent en aptitudes de combat, en auras défensives, et en auras offensives, qui, plus tard pourront améliorer les capacités personnelles, réduisant la quantité de dégâts subit, ou facilite la récupération de la santé. Ces auras sont d'une grande aide en multi-joueur car ils peuvent être utilisés pour améliorer toutes les statistiques du groupe. La plupart des auras ne demande pas de mana ce qui fait du Paladin un personnage très économe comme il n'a besoin de dépenser peu ou pas du tout dans la récupération du mana. Les Paladins sont très compétent avec un bouclier, et ils peuvent même l'utiliser comme arme. Il est le meilleur avec ses aptitudes défensives et est aussi le meilleur choix pour affaiblir les ennemis sans les toucher ou lancer de sort. Les aptitudes du Paladin sont extrêmement efficaces pour éliminer les mort-vivants. Multi-joueur Contrairement à Diablo, Diablo II a été spécifiquement avec en tête le jeu en ligne. Plusieurs sorts multiplient leur efficacité si ils sont utilisés en groupe, et les donjons, bien qu'ils existent toujours, ont été largement remplacés par des espace ouverts. Le multi-joueur est disponible grâce au service en ligne gratuit Battle.net de Blizzar, ou en LAN. Battle.net est divisé en royaume "Ouvert" et "Fermé". Les joueurs peuvent jouer leur personnage solo sur les royaumes ouvert. Les personnages en royaume fermés sont stockés sur les serveurs de Blizzard, pour éviter la tricherie, où ils son t disponible pendant 90 jours non joués avant d'être effacé. Le jeu en ligne est presque identique au jeu en solo. La différence notable est que les cartes en ligne sont générées aléatoirement, avec une nouvelle carte à chaque nouvelle partie commencée. Hors ligne, les carte de jeu en solo sont conservées. Comme le jeu peut êter joué en coopération, les groupes de joueurs avec des ensemble d'aptitudes complémentaire peuvent terminer les combats les plus intense en qualque seconde, en orientant le développement du personnage pour le jeu en groupe. Jusqu'à huit joueurs peuvent se trouver dans une partie. Ils peuvent aussi s'unir dans un seul groupe, jouer seul, ou former plusieurs groupe opposés. L'expérience, les points des monstres, et la quantité d'objets lâchés, augmentent en fonction du nombre de joueurs dans la partie. Les joueurs peuvent faire des duels avec des dégâts réduits en joueur contre joueur. La récompense pour avoir gagné dans un duel est une partie des pièces d'or et l'oreille du joueur vaincu. Le Patch 1.10 a intégré l'option de jouer un personnage dit "ladder". Le système ladder peut être réinitialisé à différent intervalle pour permettre à tous les joueurs de recommencer un nouveau personnage sur un pied d'égalité. Une saison ladder peut être courte, de 9 mois à plus d'un an. Quand une saison se termine la population ladder est transférée sur la population non-ladder avec tous les objets que le joueur possède. Certains objets rare et mots runique sont disponible seulement en jeu ladder, bien qu'ils peuvent être échangés sur le non-ladder après la fin de la saison. Jusqu'à 22 patchs sont sortis pour Diablo II. Par l'historique des patch, plusieurs exploits et questions ont été abordées, comme la refonte de l'équilibre du jeu. Tous les patchs n'ont pas affecté directement Diablo II, plusieurs patch préparait l'arrivée de l'extension du game et ont eus des effets minime sur Diablo II. Le est actuellement à la version 1.12a. Le nombre exact de patchs est impossible à déterminer car Battle.net a la capacité de faire des mise à jour côté serveurpour résoudre des problème urgent. Histoire , un archange dans la Forteresse de Pandémonium]] L'histoire de Diablo II a lieu peu après la fin du premier Diablo. A la fin de Diablo, Diablo, le seigneur de la Terreur fut vaincu par un héros mortel. Le héros qui tua Diablo (ex: Le guerrier dans le premier jeu) s'enfonce la pierre d'âme de Diablo (une pierre magique contenant l'âme de d'un démon ou d'un ange) dans la tête pour tenter de contenir Diablo dans son propre corps. Après ça, le héros a rapidement été corrompu par Diablo et perdis lentement le contrôle de l'âme de Diablo. Dans la cinématique d'introduction de Diablo II, Marius, le narrateur de l'histoire, est témoin que le héros déchu (appelé seulement le Rôdeur boir) pers totalement le contrôle, relâchant les démons des Enfers dans une taverne. Marius est le seul survivant (ceci implique que ai lieu d'avoir de la chanceles démons l'ignore), et il se sent contrains de suivre le Rôdeur pour des raisons que lui même ne comprend pas. Le nouveau personnage du joueur est un héros différent suivatn pourchassant le Rôdeur dans les première traces de la destruction espérant mettre fin à l'existence du seigneur démon l'habitant. Le nouveau héros rattrape enfin le Rôdeur à l'exterieur de la ville de Kurast mais est incapable de l'arrêter. Le reste de l'histoire est révélée à travers les 4 actes, le joueur ne fait pas seulement face au seigneur démon Diablo, mais aussi à deux nouveau vilains majeur, ses deux frères maléfiques, les démons primaires Mephisto, seigneur de la Haine et Baal, seigneur de la Destruction. Diablo est déterminé à les libérer de leur prison de pierre d'âme, dans laquelle les trois ont été emprisonnés il y a longtemp, et de la quelle Diablo à réussi à s'échapper dans le premier jeu. Le héros voyage à travers différentes terres pour contrecarrer les plans de conquête du monde, appelé Sanctuaire, de forces des Enfers ardents. L'histoire nous parle de sept "Grands démons" (7 est le nombres des pouvoirs des enfers), certains ont été tués dans Diablo 2, mais, comme le seigneur de la Destruction, n'ont pas encore été vus. * ' Les "démons inférieurs"' * Duriel, le seigneur de la Douleur (vaincu dans D2, acte II) Très rapide et très agressif. Sa force physique pure peuvent facilement surpassé un joueur non préparé. Il attaque en utilisant ses grandes griffes, et peut aussi gelerle joueur, le rendant plus facile à frapper. Il se trouve dans la vraie Tombe de Tal Rasha en plaçant le bâton Horadrim sur un piédestal. * Andariel, la dame de l'Angoisse (aussi appelée la Reine Démon, vaincue D2, acte I) * Belial, le seigneur du Mensonge (n'est pas encore apparu.) * Azmodan, le seigneur du Pêché (n'est pas encore apparu.) * ' Les "démons primaires"' * Mephisto, le seigneur de la Haine (le plus vieux des trois frères, vaincu dans D2, acte III) * Diablo, le seigneur de la Terreur (Devil en espagnol, vaincu dans D2, acte IV) * Baal, le seigneur de la Destruction (vaincu dans l'extension de D2 : Lord of Destruction, acte V) Le rôdeur parle dans la bande-annonce de l'E3 1998 Many moons have passed since I left the town of Tristram behind me. Since then I've tried to forget the terrors I beheld beneath the cold earth, and the twisted nightmares that have haunted my every waking moment. There’s something dark within me now; I can feel it, driving me towards the East, assuring me that my salvation lies within the ruins of ancient kingdoms. Though I know the way, I know not what perils will arise to hinder my journey, and as I pass through the first gate, I know that the better part of my soul will remain behind… forever. Traduction non-officielle :De nombreuses lune ont passées depuis que j'ai quitté la ville de Tristram. Depuis, j'ai essayé d'oublier la terreur que je vis sous la terre gelée et les cauchemars incessant qui me hantent à chaque moment éveillé. Il y a quelque chose de sombre qui sommeille en moi. Je peut le sentir, m'emmenant vers l'est, m'assurant que mon salut dors dans les ruines d'un ancien royaume. Bien que je connaisse le chemin, je ne sais pas quels dangers m'attendent lors de ce voyage, et tandis que je passe les premières portes, je sais que la meilleure partie de mon âme est restée derrière moi... à jamais. Easter eggs Si un utilisateur tape 'soundchaosdebug' dans le chat de Battle.net ou mode un joueur, chaque son du jeu sera joué en mode chaotique jusqu'à ce qu'il retape le code. Niveau secret des vaches Gemme du Chat Anecdote Accueil Voir aussi * Diablo II : Lord of Destruction - extension. * Diablo (jeu vidéo) le prédécesseur. * Historique des versions de Diablo II References Liens externes *Site officiel *The Arreat Summit (Guide stratégie officiel) Fansites Dans l'ordre de l'http://www.alexa.com/évaluation internet: * DIII.net (anciennement Diabloii.net en anglais) * DiabloFans.com (anciennement Diablo3.com en anglais) * Blizzplanet.com (Blizzard-fansite en anglais) * JudgeHype.com * Diablo.leforum.eu en:Diablo II Catégorie:Diablo II